winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Darcy/Gallery
Witch Forms |-|Witch= Transformation Darcy's Witch Form - Ep.110.jpg Specials Darcy's Witch Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Stock Arts ~Darcy Witch 2~.jpg darcy1 (1).jpg 709560.jpg |-|Gloomix= Transformation Trix Gloomix Darcy.png Darcy_Gloomix_-_Ep.202.jpg Specials Darcy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Darcy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg |-|Disenchantix= Transformation Trix Disenchantix - Episode 324.jpg Stock Arts Darcy Disenchantix - Stock Art.jpg |-|Dark Sirenix= Transformation Darcy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg Dark Sirenix.jpg Trix's Sirenix.jpg Stock Arts Coming soon... |-|Dark Witch= Transformation Darcy's Dark Witch Form.jpg Stock Arts Darcy Dark Witch.png |-|Animal Hybrid= Transformation Coming soon... Stock Arts Coming soon... Seasons |-|Season 1= Series Trix_witches_(71).jpg DarcyS1.png ~Darcy's Dragonfire~.jpg The-trix-winx-the-trix-25786903-870-650.jpg StormyPepeandDarcy.jpg ~Darcy Racing~.jpg ~Darcy POWER!~.jpg 146-1-.jpg 17ni.jpg 36392_35936.jpg Darcy saves Riven.png DarcyBiker108.png Sphere of Oblivion.png Virtigo.png IMG_2870.JPG IMG_2871.JPG IMG_2872.JPG IMG_2873.JPG IMG_2874.PNG Specials DarcyNick.png |-|Season 2= Series Trix Gloomix Darcy.png ~Darcy As A Gypsy~.jpg ~Darcy's First Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Darcy and Icy in Lighthaven Prison~.jpg ~Darcy Gloomix Pose~.jpg Trix As Fairies.JPG Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG 514791_1293408658658_480_360.jpg DarcyGypsy.jpg DarcyLightHaven.jpg Tfdwx7vj.jpg Optical darkness.png Darkness.PNG Gloomix.jpg ~Gloomix Display~.jpg ~Gloomix_Fly~.jpg ~Trix Gloomix 2~.jpg Specials Capture_008_17082013_111844_843.png |-|Season 3= DarcyCivilian.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix Meeting~.jpg ~Trix Together~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 2~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 1~.jpg ~Darcy Shrugs~.jpg ~Darcy Sculpts~.jpg ~Darcy Poise~.jpg ~Darcy Grins~.jpg ~Valtor Chastises the Trix~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Lend a Hand~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg ~Darcy VS Nabu~.jpg ~Darcy Freaked~.jpg ~Darcy with Valtor.jpg ~Darcy and Valtor~.jpg ~Trix Inspect~.jpg ~Darcy Blast~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Group~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Attack~.jpg ~Darcy's Disenchantix Powers~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy's Disenchantix~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy Disenchantix~.jpg s3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg Darcy witch.jpg Darcytrix.jpg Young Darcy.jpg ~Disenchantix~.jpg ~Trix - Flying Civilians~.jpg |-|Season 5= darcys5photo.jpeg The-spill-018.jpg Winx_Trix.jpg Gzhj.png Darcy and Stomry grow stronger.jpg Stormy and Darcy.jpg Darcy1.png Wave of confusion.png Infinite of Darkness.png Net of darkness 2.png Dark hypnotic.png Mirror Attack.png Blast of darkness.png Icy-the-winx-club-33487107-1256-688.png Dark_spell_518.png Darcy's 0.jpg 1044902_215792108569145_1538083367_n.jpg images50QU354U.jpg The_trix_atacking_poletia #2.jpg IMG_2876.JPG |-|Season 6= Series The Trix S6.png The trixxx.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h17m55s18.png Black Stone.png Episode 601 (8).png Darcy Profile.png darcy2.jpg Icicle shredder 614.png Natural twist 614 2.png Natural twist 614 3.png ADD 3.jpg RVo0hUT4e6M.jpg Trix Legendarium.png Trix s6.png S&D s6.png 619-1.png Devouring Chaos.png 605 (5).png Trailer Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png The Trix S6 Trailer.png |-|Season 7= Image10.jpg 16 0.jpg Trix S7.png Darcy S7.png Trix 7x24.png Trix 7x24 2.png Darcy & Kemmy 7x24.png Movies |-|The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom= TrixSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= 6po.PNG DarcyMA.png |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= BCvGXOr8alI.jpg Miscellaneous |-|Other= 408355_1272769069783_425_300.jpg WCHappyHalloweenTrix.jpg |-|Concept Arts= Darcy's Dragon - Concept Art.jpg|Darcy as Dragon Concept Art Darcy's Griffon - Concept Art.jpg|Darcy as Griffon Concept Art Trix-concept-art-the-winx-club-32570687-500-281.jpg Comics |-|Season 1= Covers Prisoner of the Dark.png WCM7.png WCM10.png WCM11.jpg Magicbattle.png Series I1 Trix Debut.png|Darcy's debut alongside her sisters in The Castle. The Secrets of Alfea (3).jpg|Darcy and her sisters casting a spell on the Specialists' gifts in The Secrets of Alfea. The Secrets of Alfea (6).jpg|The Trix's spell backfiring. Darcy & Icy (I3).png|Darcy and Icy catching a glimpse of Stella and Brandon being chased in The Boys from Red Fountain. Trix Scolded.png|The Trix being scolded by Griffin in Prisoner of the Dark. Darcy Falls.png|Darcy falling after her sisters let go of her ladder. Payback Darcy.png|Darcy getting payback on Bloom for the events of Issue 2. Trix in Hiding (I6).png|The Trix come across the Specialists in The Swamp Monster. Agitated Darcy, Prideful Stormy.png|Darcy agitated at the sight of the Specialists swarming Icy. Darcy & Riven (I6).png|Darcy and Riven conversing. The Swamp Monster (6).jpg|Darcy helping Riven out of Black Mud Swamp. The School for Witches (1).png|The Trix follow a sleepwalking Bittersmoke in The School for Witches. Darcy's Magic (Comix).png|Darcy using her magic to trick Stella. Trix Briefing (I10).png|The Trix listening in on Griffin's announcement in The Revelation. Revelationp11.png|The Trix being drained of their magic. DFp11.png|The Trix preparing to steal the Dragon's Flame in Dragon's Flame. Darcy & Stormy (I11).png|Darcy and Stormy discarding Riven. Trix Victory.png|The Trix reveling in their newfound power in Magic Battle. Commander Darcy.png|Darcy commanding the aerial portion of the Army of Darkness. ReflectorShield.png|Darcy and Stormy being struck down by a reflected attack. |-|Season 2= Covers An Evil Wind.png Return of the Trix Girls.png 1222.png Series MotLp15.png|A drawing of Darkar freeing the Trix in Monsters on the Loose. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Trix confronting the Winx and Specialists. Evil Wind p4.png|Darcy with a broken leg in An Evil Wind. Evil Wind p44.png|The Trix, now with amnesia. RotTG p2.png|The Trix making their arrival in Return of the Trix Girls. RotTG p27.png|Darcy and Icy watch as the Specialists arrive with no Winx girls to be found. RotTG p44.png|The Trix ride off confidently as their plan worked out in the end. LPotion p14.png|The Trix making fun of Shilly in Love Potion. I26 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plot to steal the Disagreement Plant and use it for their own purposes in The Seed of Disagreement. Forest Fire Spell.png|The Trix setting the forest ablaze. TSoD p40.png|The Trix fighting over the Disagreement Plant. Darcy - Stormy Nightclub Entrance.png|Darcy and Stormy preparing to enter Magix's Central Nightclub in Darko the Black. Darko the Black p5.png|Darcy and Stormy finding Icy with an old friend. Witch Love p1.png|Darcy brooding to herself in Witch Love. Grumpy Darcy Leaving.png|Darcy leaving the nightclub, unable to stand seeing Darko and Icy together. Suspicious Darcy.png|Darcy suspecting that Icy and Darko's relationship may have more sinister undertones. Darcy - Stormy Gossiping.png|Darcy and Stormy gossiping about Darko's sudden leave. Trix Vine Trap I29.png|The Trix and 3 other witches being swallowed up by ivy in Magic Tournament. Return of Diaspro - Trix Spell.PNG|The Trix casting a spell on the gates of Diaspro's villa in The Return of Princess Diaspro. Darcy - Icy Laugh.png|Darcy laughing at the thought of Bloom's growing anxiety. |-|Season 3= Trial p7.png|The Trix coming across Valtor in The Trial. Trix Sabotage Plan.png|The Trix planning to sabotage Griffin's trial. I36 Trix Boasting.png|The Trix boasting about their trick on Helia in New Challenges. Musa's Enterprise p35.png|The Trix as Holly Dark's dancers in Musa's Enterprise. Musa's Enterprise p36.png|The Trix casting a spell on the speakers as revenge. Lost Words p12.png|The Trix spying on the Winx and Specialists in Lost Words. Lost Words p20.png|The Trix eavesdropping on the Winx. KotS p24.png|The Trix revealing themselves to be the monster Sargon serves in The Knights of the Star. Trix Aiding Sargon.png|The Trix aiding Sargon by making it seem as though he's a real wizard. Retrial Vow I48.png|The Trix vowing to thwart the Knights of the Star once more. I48 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plotting their next step in Love Betrayed. Questioning Darcy.png|Darcy wondering what Icy's next plan is. Explaining Icy.png|Icy explaining her plans to Darcy. Unsatisfied Trix I49.png|The Trix, unsatisfied with the results of their plan. Studying Complaints Trix.png|Darcy and Stormy lamenting over their exams in Infernal Concoction. Darcy - Stormy Agreement I52.png|Darcy and Stormy confronting Icy about her candy business. IC p18.png|The Trix lounging on the lakeshore. IC p30.png|The Trix collapsed on the floor after trying out their special candies. |-|Season 4= Coming Soon... |-|Season 5= TJotA p1.png|Tritannus and the Trix swimming through Andros' oceans in The Jaws of the Abyss. Darcy Noticing Pollution.png|Darcy taking notice of the increasing number of sunken wrecks. Darcy - Stormy Refusal.png|Darcy and Stormy refusing to go into the Jaws of the Abyss for Tritannus' sake. Darcy Hypno Ray (I106).png|Darcy attacking the Winx with her Hypnotic Ray in The Mysterious Island. Darcy Island Trap.png|Darcy's personal trap on the Island of Esmeralda: being hypnotized by her own reflection. Trix Trap p6.png|The Trix spying on the Winx in The Trix's Trap. Dark Lightning(I112).png|The Trix attacking Musa, Aisha and Stella with a Dark Lightning Convergence. Trix Trap p18.png|The Trix getting the Dragon's Flame!? Cadyr Civilian - Comic 115.jpg|Disguised as Cadyr, an aspiring sorceress, in The Last Dragon of Pyros. Last Pyros Dragon p15.png|Darcy revealing herself. Last Pyros Dragon p19.png|Darcy preparing to sneak attack Bloom. Amplified Spreading Fire(I115).png|Darcy being overpowered by Bloom and Maia's magic. TLDoP p21.png|Darcy and Stormy leaving Icy behind as they flee. The Ice Princess p1.png|The Trix traversing Asgard in The Ice Princess. Morphix Barricade(I117).png|Darcy attacking Tecna and Aisha with multiple copies of herself. Digital Strike(I117).png|Darcy being found out and attacked. |-|Season 6= Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif ~Darcy Civilian 1~.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Darcy